


warm day, warm future

by wolverinekun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), POV Shiro (Voltron), Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), final episode whom?, i don't know her, mild talk of shiro and adam's relatioship and breakup, sappy sappy content, sexy talking, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolverinekun/pseuds/wolverinekun
Summary: When Shiro thinks back, he realises there was never a time that Keith didn’t try everything in his power to make Shiro smile.Or, it's Shiro's thirtieth birthday and Keith treats him sweetly.





	warm day, warm future

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to @yallstari on Twitter, and is part of the Shiro Birthday Exchange 2019! Your art is excellent btw <3

Takashi Kogane Shirogane wakes up on his 30th birthday to his favourite sight in the universe. Cuddled up against him is his smaller, solid husband still fast asleep, arms and legs tightly wound against Shiro’s torso. His breaths are shallow and hot against Shiro’s chest, and his long hair is draped across his face and eyes. Maybe Keith will let him braid it, for practicality reasons of course- it wouldn’t be very convenient in battle would it? Shiro smiles at the memory of a younger, pouting Keith with messy hair far from the military standard at The Garrison.

 

Their bed is huge and gorgeous. Atlas crafted it well before Keith ever spent the night in the captain’s quarters, but when Shiro first saw the rich ebony frame he knew she meant it for them to share. The bed was far more extravagant than the white wooden four poster that was given to Allura and Lance, and Shiro’s tastes were usually more modest. When Keith and Shiro made their relationship official, Atlas added monogrammed pillows, and they burst into incredulous laughter at the sight (before Shiro apologised to her and thanked her properly). Atlas had her way of nudging Shiro and Keith together whenever she could, and in retrospect Shiro can’t believe it took him years to realise what Atlas seemed to know the minute she was born. Their psychic connection was still a little creepy to him, even after all of the time he spent as a bodiless conscious in the Quantum Abyss.

 

While splayed atop Shiro’s belly one night, Keith had asked about whether Atlas could see or sense them be intimate. Shiro felt his cheeks redden at the query and explained to Keith what Atlas had explained to him when he had worried about the same thing-that she only checks in when she deems necessary and can tell before she “arrives” when it’s not a good time. Keith had wondered aloud how much information Atlas receives about Shiro’s more private activities before Shiro let out a bout of laughter and playfully pushed Keith off and underneath him.  

 

“It is NOT like that Keith! Atlas is polite and ladylike! For shame!” Shiro had playfully yelled and dove in to kiss Keith at the crook of his neck and shoulder, but Keith just cried in response- “She’s watching us right now Shiro! This an exhibitionism thing isn’t it?” and Shiro erupted into laughter once more.

 

In the present-Shiro’s mind shifts back into focus when he sees the time-five minutes before their alarm is supposed to ring. He attempts to turn it off before it wakes Keith in hopes of a lazy morning in bed. With a quiet yawn he reaches over to his nightstand to switch it off, but his movement nudges Keith awake anyway. Alike Shiro, Keith has instincts inherited over his life and throughout the war that forbid him from sleeping through any small disruption. It’s not something unlearned overnight.

 

Keith makes a cranky noise and grips Shiro a little tighter. He feels the rumble of Keith’s groan against his chest and smiles to himself. He thinks that Keith really isn’t capable of doing anything that isn’t adorable but vows never to say that to him out loud.

 

“Hey my baby. Good morning.” he whispers sweetly. They might as well both be awake now, and it _is_ Shiro’s birthday, so if he wants to bask in the company of his beautiful husband then that’s what he is going to do. He turns a bit and reaches down to cheekily cup his husband’s ass and pull him closer to his face.

 

Keith hums a laugh against Shiro’s chest, not quite fully awake. “Hey ‘Kashi” he whispers before pressing his lips against the first piece of Shiro’s skin he can kiss, which happens to be his armpit. Keith jolts awake when Shiro bursts into hysterics.

 

Keith starts giggling too, and proudly states that he “loves kissing his boy’s armpit, what’s the big deal?” before he moves to straddle Shiro’s lap and lean in closer. He peppers Shiro’s face and neck with kisses, before he stops to hover just over Shiro’s lips.

 

“Happy Birthday, babe.” As he whispers their lips brush together. Shiro looks up into his eyes and whispers a soft “thank you” before pulling Keith into a tired sloppy kiss.

 

Nothing else really matters when Keith kisses Shiro. The world would have to be crumbling (again) for him to notice anything other than the feeling of Keith’s teeth lightly nipping at his lips, the callouses on the pilot’s hands dragging across his shoulders, his chest, the dirty sound of their lips smacking together. He wishes he could memorise that sound and play it back whenever they’re apart.

 

The war is over now, and Shiro is allowed to bask in this safe warm place with Keith as much as he likes. With the exception of part time teaching and the usual diplomatic missions (which they do together anyway) Shiro and Keith have a lot more free-time than they used to.

 

Keith dips down and presses a firm kiss to Shiro’s forehead before he pulls away and sits up on Shiro’s lap. Shiro pouts at the loss of contact and Keith smirks.

 

“I have to go grab something Shiro, you wait here, ok?” Keith says softly, his eyes shining with a gleam of purple that sometimes Shiro still isn’t sure he’s just imagining. Even after all this time, a swoop of giddiness hits him with the thought that he gets to see those eyes every morning, because Keith chose him. Keith chose Shiro.

 

“You’re leaving me on my birthday?” Shiro frowns, but there’s teasing in his voice.

 

“I need to sort something out, and you need to stay _here_ so it stays a surprise. Just gimme a sec, babe.” Keith leans down for one last peck on the lips and leaps away from their bed. Kosmo stirs at once and joins Keith as soon as he’s dragged on sweatpants and a Shiro-size shirt.

 

“Come on buddy, we gotta get Shiro’s present ready.” He hears Keith whisper earnestly to Kosmo, and in a flash they’re gone.

 

A “second” doesn’t end up being accurate for how long Keith is away. He made sure to tell Keith many times that he doesn’t need gifts or cake or even a party to enjoy his birthday, his only wish is Keith’s company and some rest. But the effort and love with which Keith gives is breathtaking. Keith is elaborate and careful and dedicated when it comes to giving; he always knows exactly what Shiro needs and wants most, sometimes even before Shiro realises. He’s wonderful at loving Shiro. Shiro hopes he can be even half as wonderful at loving Keith in return.

 

In the meantime, he lets his eyes flutter shut again and thinks about being Thirty. The Big Three-Oh. He didn’t think he’d ever make it to thirty, if he’s perfectly honest with himself.

 

A memory of his time as a prisoner of The Galra Empire flickers through his mind. Almost a decade ago, Shiro was alone in a cold prison cell, with only the fire of keeping Matt and Sam safe fueling him to fight on. Though he was certain he was going to die, he spent thousands of hours alone in that cell imaging what he’d do if in some miracle dream, he could go home to Earth.

 

He thought about returning to the Garrison from the Kerberos mission to be promoted and decorated. He thought about taking Keith out on his old hoverbike for his first legal drink at a local bar. He thought about returning to an old diner that his grandfather took him to when he was young to see whether anyone ever beat his high score on pinball. He thought about getting married.

 

Sometimes he thought about Adam. Part of him couldn’t help but focus on the fact that Adam had expressed fear for Shiro’s safety, and Shiro definitely wasn’t safe. But he also accused Shiro of throwing his life away simply to prove a point.

 

For Shiro it was never about proving a point. It was about being the best man he could be, and about his genuine desire to explore the universe. He was determined to succeed in fulfilling that dream. He didn’t regret leaving Adam or Earth.

 

The only true regret in Shiro’s heart about this mission was...Keith. Never seeing him again, never growing with him and seeing what the world had in store for them together. Shiro thought about the missions which they’d work together with pride and fondness. He was excited to see Keith be great. Greater than he already was.

 

Now though, in the present, he’s safe. He’s captain of his own incredible ship, he has an amazing crew and the best friends he’s ever had surrounding him.

 

Most importantly, he’s with Keith again. And he has a ring on his finger-Keith’s ring. And Keith’s name. And Keith’s _heart._ Looking back, Shiro knows he’s the luckiest man alive. He got a second chance, and these are the wonders it brought him.

 

When Keith and Kosmo appear again, Keith is holding the handle to a silver cart engraved with elegant Altean script-it looks to be a meal cart with a familiar character he’d seen many times in The Castle of Lions. Shiro sits up at their arrival and sighs with relief as he breathes in the comforting smell of coffee and sugar. Keith wheels the cart to Shiro’s side of the bed and removes the lid to reveal a platter full of delicious smelling foods which seem to be a mixture of Altean, Galran and Balmeran delicacies Shiro and the paladins have enjoyed with Hunk before. There’s some classic Earth breakfast food mixed in too.

 

“Keith…thank you, this looks amazing.” Shiro holds his hand out for Keith’s to squeeze and Keith does so as he smiles back. Shiro hums happily.

 

“This isn’t your present.” Keith explains. “Well, It’s part of your present. Everything here is thanks to Chef Hunk. Kosmo helped with sourcing some of the ingredients too.”

 

Keith hands Shiro a little notecard included with the tray while he prepares them each a coffee. In a kind and familiar script undoubtedly Hunk’s it reads: “Happy Birthday Cap’, make sure you eat up today, we’ll see you at dinner tonight! Bee tee dubs don’t listen to Keith, this was just as much his plan as it was mine. The team came and helped too!”

 

Keith places a tray in front of Shiro’s crossed legs in their bed, and Shiro happily accepts the coffee being nudged toward him, before Keith settles in again next to him with his own. Two creams and one sugar for Shiro, and black with one sugar for Keith.

 

“Romelle and Shay were also working on your cake in the kitchen. It looks cool as hell. But do not tell them I told you that.” Keith takes a long sip of his coffee.

 

“There’s a dinner too eh?” Shiro tries to ask coolly, but he knows he sounds just as sappy and thankful as he feels. Keith nods, then leans his head against Shiro’s shoulder. “It’s your birthday. We’re making mac and cheese and there’s gonna be space beer. (Shiro chuckles at “space beer”.) You get your real present then too.” He turns to give Shiro’s shoulder a kiss and Shiro’s heart jumps out of his chest.

 

“Thank you, baby.”

 

Shiro plants a kiss on Keith’s head in return, then takes a piece of toast with what he recognises as his favourite blueberry jam and takes a bite.

 

When Shiro thinks back, he realises there was never a time that Keith didn’t try everything in his power to make Shiro smile.

 

* * *

 

When Keith arrived at the Garrison, Shiro had just become a junior officer. He’d graduated with the highest flight simulator record of anyone his age in history, and he worked hard to earn a reputation of respectability and kindness among cadets and commanders alike. All the same, Shiro often felt completely out of his depths. He knew he was qualified, he knew he had talent, but it didn’t s fear of failure and doubt away for very long. Shiro felt like a kid in shoes far too big to ever fill, and that anxiety was terribly difficult to shake.

 

Shiro never really told anyone about his birthday. He was born February 29th, so technically it only ever arrived every four years. He and Adam had a ritual for the last day of February each year. They would stay in for a quiet night of watching 2001: A Space Odyssey; they’d get pizza and maybe a couple of beers. Intimate and low-energy was perfect for them. It was nice.

 

Shiro had caught a glimpse of Keith’s birthday in passing on documents involved when Keith first enrolled. So, on Keith’s birthday, Shiro started a tradition of taking him out on the hover bike to the pub outside of town, the one with the _amazing_ burgers that everyone at the Garrison raves about. Keith was incredulous Shiro even suggested it the first year, but not unhappy about it at all. Shiro remembers how much he knew at that moment that he needed to make Keith’s birthday special. They would drink way too many milkshakes and try to beat each other’s scores on the absolutely ancient arcade games that lined the walls. Then he’d let Keith take a spin on the old bike before heading back barely in time for Keith’s curfew. It was perfect.

 

“When is your birthday, Shiro?” Keith had asked brightly during breakfast in the cafeteria the morning after the first birthday of Keith’s they spent together.

 

Without a beat, Shiro answered honestly. “It’s February 29th. So technically? I’m like five years old.”

 

Keith nodded in acknowledgement. “Pretty sure they can take your pilot’s license away for that.”

 

Shiro replied by chucking a piece of bread at Keith’s head.

 

The February before the Kerberos mission, Shiro moved back into his single dorm room at the Garrison. He’d known for a while that he and Adam weren’t going to last, and to say the least, he wasn’t devastated. Adam had made his motivations in life very clear, and their paths were not aligned anymore. Though he knew it was right, it didn’t stop a strange, empty feeling from lurking when he first put his suitcase down next to his single bed for the first time. To top it off, Shiro had been so distracted by the excessive paperwork and fitness tests the Garrison was running in preparation for Kerberos that he didn’t even realise when the end of the month rolled around, let alone his birthday.

 

When February 28th did come by, Shiro had parked himself in his dorm with a stack of incredibly old flight manuals he’d noticed in the library. He’d read through them as a treat in between finishing a nasty stack of Garrison issued consent forms. While checking his calendar for the correct date to sign off on his paperwork, he realised it was his birthday.

 

He decided to call the night off. He needed sleep, and if he was going to give himself one birthday gift it was going to be an early bed time. He’d just pulled on his sweats and a hoodie when he heard a knock at his door.

 

It was Keith smiling up at him when he opened it, a large tube wrapped in brown paper and tied with a perfect ribbon tucked under his arm.

 

Shiro greeted him with a huge smile.

 

“Keith! It’s so good to see you!”

 

“Hey Shiro. Happy Birthday! I didn’t see you at lunch today, but I wanted to give you something.” Keith replied brightly.

 

“Oh! You didn’t have to get me anything you know but- _Thank you, Keith._ Do you wanna come in?”

 

Shiro knew that Keith loved to draw, and he’d noticed a few doodles here and there, but he’d never seen any of Keith’s finished pieces. That was alright with him, because Keith was a private person, and he knew that he was already seeing a side of Keith that very few are ever allowed. He never pried, but he was always deadly curious.

 

Thus, when Shiro opened his gift to find a scroll of paper, marked simple with the initials “K.K.” in the bottom right hand corner, he beamed. He unrolled it to find a gorgeous rendition of a very old NASA shuttle ready for liftoff, brightly painted and accented with what looked to be little specs of golden foil glued into place. It was clearly a very lovingly crafted piece.

 

Shiro stared down at it for a moment in wonder. Keith had made this gorgeous thing with his own two hands, just for Shiro. This piece of art was incredibly special. Only an hour ago, Shiro hadn’t even realised it was his birthday. Now, he was lost for words and close to tears with a handmade gift from his most beloved friend.

 

“I hope you like it. I know you haven’t been back in this dorm very long and it probably needed some colour. And I know I’ve been pretty stubborn about showing you my sketches, so I hope this makes up for that. And idk, you don’t deserve all of this extra work and you’ve seemed kinda sad lately so…. Shiro?”

 

Shiro snaps his head away from the painting to catch Keith’s eyes before he can worry.

 

“Keith, it’s perfect. It’s so beautiful, did you really make this?”

 

“It’s no big deal. This is what I like doing, and I- “

 

Before Keith could finish his sentence, Shiro set his gift aside and pulled him into a crushing hug.

 

“ _Thank you,_ Keith. This means the world to me."

 

* * *

 

Keith and Shiro take their time getting ready to meet the paladins for dinner. Lance and Allura had rung with a with a suggestion to double date for lunch, but Shiro politely declined, citing tiredness and wanting to save his energy for later on when everyone could hang out together.

 

Instead, they stay in bed most of the day. Keith drags his fingers lightly up and down Shiro’s back while they eat, occasionally pressing chaste kisses to some of the rougher looking scars on Shiro’s shoulder.

 

Shiro knows that he’s objectively attractive, but for most of his life he’d felt indifferent about the way he looked. Keith however flatters Shiro easily, even leaves him bashful when he talks so matter-of-factly about how sexy and perfect Keith finds him. He finds ways to make Shiro feel special every day, and Shiro doesn’t even think a lot of it is conscious. It’s just the way Keith loves. Shiro hopes that his own love for Keith is clear as the devotion Keith communicates with every kiss.

 

As soon as Shiro clears his plate, Keith takes it from him and sets it safely aside, along with his own plate and their coffees. Before he’s able to thank him, Keith has Shiro straddled underneath again, this time looking down at him sweetly and expectantly. Shiro’s body responds accordingly and his breath hitches, and Keith catches the sound with his own lips.

 

Pressed as close as he possibly can be, Shiro breathes in the heady smell of morning sweat, sweet shampoo and coffee breath. All perhaps strange scents on their own but together reminiscent of safety and warmth and Keith.

 

“I’ll give you anything you want ‘Kashi. Just say the word.” Keith whispers into Shiro’s ear as Shiro presses their hips together, both of their anticipation evident now.

 

“Hmmm.” Shiro looks like he’s pondering something important, and with the best tease he can muster in the moment he replies, “I wanna marry you.”

 

“We’ve already done that, I want to know whether you want to fuck me right now.”

 

Shiro laughs a breathy, “Yes please, baby.” And cuts to the chase by catching Keith’s nipple in his teeth lightly, eliciting something that can only be described as a yelp.

 

“I want you to be loud for me, how about that?” Shiro grins, and at that Keith’s eyes fall shut.

 

“Now that’s more like it, you big sap.”

 

* * *

 

Time with Keith a simple get-together with the paladins is exactly what Shiro wanted on his birthday. Dinner takes place at Hunk’s first restaurant, just a few miles from where Atlas resides. It’s closed down for the day for their “private event” and a few of the tables have been moved aside for dancing and even Karaoke (which Allura and Romelle have been adorably obsessed with since Lance and Pidge explained the concept to them).

 

Dinner is amazing and consists of way more than just mac and cheese. Shiro almost feels guilty about how much Hunk has spoiled them all today, but Hunk won’t hear any of it.

 

“Seriously Hunk, you didn’t need to do all of this. This is amazing.” Shiro groans over a bite of Hunk’s famous sweet potatoes.

 

“Just wait until you taste the cake, I didn’t have anything to do with that and I swear you’re gonna love Romelle and Shay more than you love me right now.” Hunk insists.

 

“I love ALL of you!” Shiro proclaims loudly. Keith leans into Shiro’s chest where he sits on his lap and giggles to himself at the giddiness in Shiro’s voice. They’ve only had three or four beers between them but they’re both feeling elated.

 

“WE LOVE YOU, CAPTAIN!” Lance shouts back and is quickly followed by a cacophonous melody of everyone yelling some version of “I love you Shiro!” to “Shiro has a tight ass!” (that had to be Pidge) which earns a playful glare from Keith.

 

When things begin to wind down and Coran has poured everyone more than their share of Nunvil, Keith prompts Shiro to follow him into the yet unused back lounge where Hunk is currently using as kitchen storage. Shiro let’s Keith take his hand and guide him into the room without question.

 

Inside lights are dim and a thin rectangular parcel sits atop the banquet table, wrapped in bright gold paper and tied with a perfectly tied maroon bow.

 

Keith begins.

 

“I wanted a little bit of privacy to give you this, and I wasn’t sure how to hide it well enough for you not to find at home. So Hunk kept it here for me for the last few months.”

 

Keith encourages him to open the gift, which Shiro does delicately and carefully. He folds back the beautiful golden paper and what he sees leaves him speechless.

 

Pressed between two panels of clear glass and framed tightly with a beautiful red-tinged wood is the classic NASA shuttle Keith had painted for him before Kerberos. Gold flecks shine radiantly through the glass even under the dim lights of the spare room. Vibrant reds and blues stand out like they weren’t able to before without a proper frame, and the paint seems to have been restored with a new varnish.

 

Shiro isn’t even able to get a word out before the tears pool. A tear hits the glass and he laughs at the thought that he might’ve just ruined the painting by crying if it wasn’t protected by this frame. Keith carefully takes the painting out of Shiro’s hands, sets it aside, and brings Shiro into his arms.

 

“I love you more than anything in this world, Takashi.” he assures, and squeezes Shiro’s middle tightly against him as cries. Keith probably knew he would react like this, and Shiro’s glad for the privacy Keith found for them, because these tears just keep coming.

 

Regardless, Shiro laughs through them.

 

“I love you. How did you even find this?” he asks.

 

“I snuck into your garrison bunker when they announced your…when I heard the news. Back then. Most of your stuff had been taken out already, but the poster was just wrapped up your closet. I wanted to keep it for you when you got back. I’d actually stored it away in a locker in the basement and forgotten about it until last year, I honestly had no expectation of it still being there after the invasion…but there it was, in dire need of restoration. I know it’s a little different than it was before.” Keith explains.

 

“I love it Keith, it’s perfect. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

 

The tears have mostly stopped now, and Keith stretches up in Shiro’s arms to kiss a tear or two away.

 

“This is so perfect. I can’t believe it. Should we hang it over the bed?” Shiro proposes, and at that Keith pulls back for a moment so he can look at Shiro’s eyes properly.

 

“Actually Shiro, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

 

Keith guides him to a free spot on the sofa that lines the walls and takes Shiro’s hands in his own. Shiro is very curious about what Keith has to say to him, but he hasn’t a doubt in the world that everything is ok. Whatever Keith is planning, he’s sure it’ll be perfect.

 

“I was thinking…” Keith starts, and pauses for a moment, hesitant while he finds the right words. “I think we should get away for a while.”

 

Shiro nods. “Like vacation?”

 

“Or maybe more like…long term intergalactic living. If you want to that is, if you’re ready to get away from Earth for a while.”

 

Shiro’s eyes widen and a huge grin takes over his face.

 

“You want to run away with me, huh?” Shiro laughs.

 

“I want to explore again. I want to see the stars with you, without the threat of a war around us.” Keith explains, his eyes serious, but he’s smiling too.

 

Shiro’s chest feels like it’s going to burst. After all of these years, Keith is still able to surprise him with just how perfectly he knows Shiro, how well he understands exactly what he needs and when he needs it. Keith is the most loving and attentive person Shiro has ever known. Shiro still feels like the luckiest man in the universe for having Keith at his side.

 

“So, ‘Kashi, what do you say? Do you want to space-move in with me for a while? We can bring that picture with us to hang above our bed. Let that shuttle finally take off, eh?”

 

Shiro giggles at the cheesy joke and pokes Keith’s side. He leans in again then, moves his hands up to either side of Keith’s porcelain face, and presses a solid kiss to his head. He holds them there for a few moments, simply breathing in the smell of Keith, the reality of this life he lives in. The certainty and clarity that Keith brings him, the knowledge that Keith will never leave him, that Keith will travel to the ends of the universe to find him like he doesn’t fear death; Keith is the best gift in his life he could ever ask for.

  

_"I say...I_ _can prepare one of the shuttle crafts with Atlas by next month."_

 

_"Perfect. It's a plan."_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is sort of like my re-debut into the world of fanfiction. Writing has been nearly impossible since I dropped out of my English BA due to mental health issues, but I'm finally feeling the strength to pick it back up again, and the Shiro Birthday Exchange was the perfect project to start with. I'm so happy I get to share this with @yallstari on twitter, and everyone who happens to drop by! I'm excited to keep working hard. Thank you for your support. <3


End file.
